Обсуждение:Ремонт водопровода
Объединение статей Описание в OGG даёт информацию по единому квесту: * стр. 102 (описание Уолтера, двойное название «Ремонт, сбор металлолома») Freeform Quests: Treatment, Scavenging for Scrap * стр. 388 (здесь только «Ремонт») Walter is usually taking a smoke break outside or is inside tinkering. Speak to him, and you can begin Freeform Quest: Treatment. * стр. 390 (в описании квеста «Ремонт» входит и сбор металлолома) TREATMENT The water treatment plant is beyond Walter’s ability to fix it. Megaton water supply is running out. With spare parts and some upkeep, the plant’s life could be extended for a while. You’re tasked with locating and Repairing three pipe joints. :* Pipe Joint #1 is halfway down the main steps from the entrance, near the Brass Lantern. :* Pipe Joint #2 is below the women’s restrooms and Nathan and Manya’s House. :* Pipe Joint #3 is on the roof of the church, just by the large «atom» sign. Leap from Craterside Supply to reach it. Return to Walter, and he rewards you with Caps (and 5 XP) and requests you find scrap metal. You can choose to receive 10 Caps for every scrap metal you bring. Or a simple thank-you for every scrap metal you bring. • 200 Caps * Сбор металлолома как отдельный квест Scavenging for Scrap нигде не описывается. Поэтому предлагаю статьи «Ремонт водопровода» и «Металлолом Уолтера» объединить в одну. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:08, ноября 29, 2015 (UTC) : Осталось проверить, что даст GECK…--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:19, декабря 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Про починку труб и покупку лома всё по диалогам описано в квесте FreeformMegaton, но опять же в 2 стадии. Я непротив создания одной статьи, можно сам в самом квесте выделить задачи на разных этапах. Только один вопрос: как его тогда называть? В руководстве он Treatment, неужели мы его ремонтом прозовём?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:18, апреля 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Я так понимаю, что объединённая статья должна называться "Ремонт водопровода"? Там, на 102 стр. не двойное название "Treatment, Scavenging for Scrap" - просто названия квестов писались через запятую. В такой манере идёт перечень квестов, см. на той же странице про Вернера. С. 390 напрягает двумя моментами. Во-первых, там нет метки "Freeform Quest" именно для "TREATMENT". Второе - идёт рамка, которая вообще не к месту из-за того, что текст не прерывается. У меня впечатление, что кто-то вырезал в этом месте что-то и вставил рамку для чего-то. Может какую-то стилистику страницы пытались изменить. Либо что-то ещё планировали (был Scavenging for Scrap, но его убрали/забыли/он не влез), сделали по ошибке или вообще что-то уже не лезло и превышало необходимый лимит страниц. Осмотрел старый стр. 363 повторяет текст 388 с. GOTY. А вот тут рамка в полном порядке, весь необходимый текст, который в GOTY с. 390 не влез, поместился на стр. 364, весь текст тот же самый, метки "Freeform Quest" по прежнему нет. А вот про "Scavenging for Scrap" нигде ничего не написано. Даже зная это я как-то более склонен не разделять их, а оставить как прежде. Не то, чтобы эта категория с повторяющимся моментом удобна в древе категорий, просто как-то по отдельности в плане очерёдности их лучше воспринимать. Я всё-таки подозреваю, что этот сбор лома не запихнули в GOTY, потому что там итак уже был избыток всего. Если кто не знает, то некоторые сведения из обычного гайда (например эти) не попали в GOTY. Ну и ещё они меня устраивают своим видом оформления. --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:24, июля 27, 2018 (UTC) :::: Пометка о том, что ремонт — это FFQ, есть в описании самого Уолтера. Всё описание сбора металлолома последовательно, логично и неотделимо присутствует в разделе описания квеста с ремонтом: «вернитесь к Уолтеру, он наградит вас крышками и попросит носить металлолом за выбираемую награду». И даже если игнорировать полное отсутствие какого-либо описания Scavenging for Scrap, оставляя часть квеста с ремонтом в отдельной статье, её название никак не может быть «Металлолом Уолтера». По-прежнему считаю, что нужно объединить статьи. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 00:34, июля 28, 2018 (UTC) :::::Может быть действительно объединить? Поскольку эта тема интересна только двум участникам, которые (вроде) всё разобрали, то и им (наверно) и флаг в руки, пусть будет ремонт водопровода. А пару цитат можно будет туда поместить?)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:11, августа 17, 2018 (UTC) Дополнительный бонус от ремонта водопровода После починки труб радиактивность воды в городских туалетах снижается с 5 до 3 единиц. Смешно, но логично.) Wertolet (обсуждение) 19:29, апреля 21, 2017 (UTC) :Специально проверил это два раза на GOTY. Ничего подобного. «Туалетная вода» осталась прежней — 4 ОЗ и 18 РАД.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:48, июля 25, 2018 (UTC)